


My Four Leaf Clover

by austenisgross



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of sunset scene, Cosmo - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Maybe HAppy ending, Season 8 Spoilers, Shiro is best space dad, Vent?, allurance, cosmo is valid, hes told about the date, klance, klangst, sad keith, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austenisgross/pseuds/austenisgross
Summary: Lance tells Keith about his date with Allura while he’s watching the sunset with Cosmo. He keeps his cool until Lance leaves him alone, then things go downhill.





	1. Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Klangst time. 
> 
> Just watched episode one of season 8 so Yknow, inspiration I guess. I mean, I’m just saying that Keith looked upset in that scene. Wasn’t too enthusiastic. 
> 
> Good ol vent fic for the soul. Read to your heart’s content.
> 
> Will do further chapters if you guys want as I watch the season

Keith turned to watch Lance climb down into the Black Lion’s head to return to the Garrison. As soon as he was alone, he brought his knees up to his chest and let out a shaky breath. 

He go so caught up in trying to be a good friends for Lance that he ended up going possibly too far with the compliments. Even though the Blue Paladin didn’t mind, the thought of his feelings being obvious horrified him. 

Fingers dug into the fabric of his pants and he let out a broken whimper, causing Cosmo to perk up. The wolf whined then, and nudged Keith’s thigh with his snout. 

Cosmo was the only living thing that had seen Keith cry in so long.

The wolf then grunted and crawled closer to Keith, curling up and allowing him to bury his face in his fur and cry. Which he did. 

The boy’s arms wrapped securely around his wolf as he continued to sob. The sun had set now, and he had missed it due to his crying. But he couldn’t care less, really. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” he gasped, words muffled in alien fur. 

With the development of his friendship with Lance, the more he spent time with the idiot, the more he liked him. The jokes, the insults, the childish fights. They just made his heart full of love for a boy who he knew was in love with a girl; and now he had no chance.

Because Keith was in love with Lance. In love with his pointy chin and pretty blue eyes; his soft hair and his big hoodie; his dumb jokes and narcissistic tendencies. He was head over heels for him, and he couldn’t have him.

And now he was leaving to go to space again the next day. They had to stand near each other and he had to act okay. Act happy for him. Granted, he was happy for him. All Keith wants is for Lance to be happy. But there was still that sharp pain in his stomach at the thought of Lance being happy with someone that wasn’t him.

Arms tightening around Cosmo, Keith sighed into his fur and sniffled, not sure how he would be able to do this.


	2. Adding to It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gives Keith the news about Lance and Allura’s date and what exactly happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 8 spoilers, duh.

It was later now, and Keith was sat on his bed (which was in Shiro’s dorm area, in his own room) with Cosmo by his side. His eyes were glued to the wall across from him, the only light in his room being the blue lava lamp on the dresser placed in the corner.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. All night his usual stream of thoughts had been abrupted by the news. 

Light then flooded into his room, blocked partially by a broad silhouette. It was Shiro, two mugs in hand with steam coming off of them. “Hey, Keith. I made you some hot chocolate. How you holding up?”

Keith reached out after snapping from his daze and held the warm mug close to his chest. He shrugged. “Not too good. I stopped crying though.” His voice cracked, not having spoke in a while due to crying. He brought the cup against his lips and took small sips. 

He noticed Shiro frown as he watched him sit down at the end of the bed. “That’s good. I got input on what happened from Pidge.” 

Shiro knew about Keith’s feelings due to how close the two were, and he did his best to help him feel better about it. He was doing some work when Keith walked into the meeting room, eyes swollen and Cosmo by his side. That’s when he walked him to his dorm and allowed him time to himself. It was getting late now, and this was him checking up on his little brother.

Keith felt sick again. He really didn’t want to find out what happened tonight. He wanted to forget that they had went on a date. His pale fingers clenched hard around the mug, and his breathing hitched. “H-How did she find out what happened?”

“That robot that used to belong to Nyma and Rolo. I guess it found them. I didn’t want to tell you, but I knew it’d be worse if I didn’t.” Shiro sighed, placing a hand onto Keith’s shoulder.

Keith’s cheeks went pale. “You don’t have to. I can figure it out.”

The elder sighed again, and used his thumb to rub circles onto his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Keith.”

“It’s not your fault. C-Can you please leave me alone now?” Keith’s voice broke and he could feel tears coming, so he hid his face in his hand. “P-Please.”

Shiro nodded and stood, stopping in the doorway before he left. “Just let me know if you need anything. I’ll be up for a while packing for tomorrow. I’ll get your things ready.”

Keith nodded and the door clicked shut. The tears were streaming now. Cosmo noticed, whined and placed his head onto the paladin’s lap.

This was one of the longest nights he’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this :))


	3. Dealing With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up and regroups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this is gonna turn into season 8 only I’m retelling it with the focus on sad Keith

When Keith’s eyes peeled open, his face was buried in the fur of Cosmo’s back. He’d cried himself to sleep there. The fur stuck to his cheek from the tears, and he grunted softly. This caused Cosmo to stretch, and let out a grunt as well. That’s when he remembered why he was crying.

The sickness came back over him, and he sighed in defeat. He liked being asleep because that meant he wasn’t hurting. A dirty mug sat on the floor next to his bed, and the lava lamp continued to glow despite the sunlight coming into the window.

Keith’s voice came out broken and hoarse. “Shiro?” He called out, and he heard shuffling from the living area. A white tuft of hair poked into his room then. He hummed with question. “When are we scheduled to leave?”

“Two. It’s only ten though. I figured you’d sleep in.”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t get much sleep usually, you know that.” Shiro nodded.

“You should take a shower. Clean yourself up. I have a speech for the people of the Garrison before we leave, and I’ll have you up there with me. I don’t want you to look like you’ve been crying while you’re in front of everyone, never mind Lance.” Shiro scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll be presentable.” The boy obliged, rolling over to not see Shiro anymore, only the wall and glowing blue fur.

“I love you, Keith. You’ll be okay.”

“I love you too Shiro.” The door then clicked shut.

Keith sat up and felt the blood rush from his head. His eyes were sticking together from crying, and cheeks were red and swollen. He couldn’t stop sniffling.

He found his change of clothes for Shiro’s speech and their departure and a towel and slipped quietly into the bathroom, allowing Cosmo to explore and spend time with his big brother.

This is when Keith got a proper look at his state. He nearly vomited at the sight. 

Trying to not pay attention to his reflection, the boy began to undress and slipped into the shower. The warmth calmed him exponentially. He then rubbed his eyes and began washing his face with a cloth. 

Keith would’ve been crying right now if he had been hydrated. He spent hours sobbing and all he had to drink was a mug of hot chocolate. With the pit of sadness in his stomach, he couldn’t keep tears from coming. But he just had to stay okay until they boarded the Atlas. Then he could go to his room and let it all out. 

Before he knew it the water was getting cold, so he had to shut it off, and open the curtain to the room flooded with steam. He turned the water as hot as it could go in an attempt to burn away the sadness. Didn’t work, though.

After drying off and getting dressed, Keith dragged himself into the kitchen where Shiro sat with a cup of coffee. Cosmo was eating his breakfast, wagging his tail. 

“Hey Keith. Feel better?”

”I think.” He shrugged, and Shiro patted the stool next to him.

”C’mere. Sit down. I’ll get you some breakfast.” The red paladin did as he was told and put his head down on the counter. “You need to drink water, too. You’re probably all dried up.” A glass was slid his way. 

He grumbled in agreement and began downing the water in one swig, which made Shiro chuckle. He was always right. “Thanks.”

”Anytime, bud.”

Keith really didn’t want to have to see him in a few hours. 


End file.
